Sueños
by Diegospark
Summary: Hipo acaba de perder a su madre y con ella cualquier dicha en su vida. En medio de su agonía encuentra un dragón, los cuales eran un mito, con el cual crea un lazo de amistad irrempible, pero pronto descubre que su amigo fue victima de una maldición. Hipo hará lo imposible por mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos pero esta determinación lo llevara a una aventura tras otra. AU :D :
1. Sueños

Just me writing an other Story...

Pues esta es otra idea que me vino a la cabeza y bueno pues se las comparto. Inspirada en "**Las rosas solo crecen en Diciembre" **de Loti-miko, pero solamente la idea de inicio es algo similar.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell

* * *

**"Sueños"**

Era un día lluvioso, un día normal de julio en Nueva York. El año era 2020.

Los negocios estaban abiertos como siempre y los anuncios, pantallas y alumbrado público creaban una iluminación blanca artificial por toda la avenida. Era una calle algo ruidosa, la música se escuchaba, el claxon de algún conductor desesperado por el tráfico y gente riendo y platicando mientras caminaba por la acera o en los cafés, algunos ojeando revistas, uno que otro mirando los anuncios y atentos su celular. Todos llevaban con que cubrirse de aquella lluvia, esta no parecía arruinarle el día a alguien, incluso a una pareja que compartía una sombrilla que finalmente cubría sólo a la chica pues era muy pequeña. Todo era felicidad, todos eran ajenos a lo que ocurría dando vuelta a la cuadra.

En ese otro lado de la avenida ya no había comercios ni grandes edificios, sólo había una enorme reja alrededor de un campo verde, el cual carecía de árboles y pequeñas losas rectangulares cubrían dicho campo.

Era un Cementerio.  
El lugar donde todos les daban el último adiós a sus seres queridos, siempre tenía un aspecto de solitario pero la verdad era que cada día había una familia que dolorosamente tenía que visitar ese lugar, la muerte era algo común, pero nadie se acostumbraría a ella.  
El turno ahora fue la familia Haddock, Valhallarama era mesera de un restaurante a unos cuantos metros de su casa. Era muy conocida y querida por los clientes del lugar, pues brindaba un servicio amable y amigable a todas las personas. Nadie esperaba su partida, un día de repente un ataque al corazón acabo con ella.  
Le sobrevivían su esposo Estoico y su hijo llamado hipo, un muchacho de 15 años quien llevaba un mala vida respecto a lo social lo cual repercutía en su desempeño académico y su bienestar en general.  
Hipo tenía un gran intelecto pero no parecía incitado a demostrarlo. Era constante víctima de lo que llaman bulling por lo que tenía baja autoestima y ni hablar de relaciones sentimentales en su vida. Era un chico que llevaba una vida dura la cual no parecía mejorar.  
Y ahí estaba la familia, todos vestidos de negro y con un paraguas del mismo color para protegerse de la lluvia, alrededor de un hoyo que sería el último aposento de ella. Un padre daba las últimas bendiciones mientras bajaban lentamente el ataúd. Todos miraban aquella acción con lágrimas en los ojos y en silencio escuchando las palabras del padre.  
Un señor se acercó a Hipo y puso su mano robótica sobre su hombro. Era Bocón, su tío quien había perdido dicha mano en un accidente de auto y con ayuda de la biotecnología la remplazo con una de metal, venían con una capa de piel sintética para disimular pero a él le gustaba ese aspecto de robot.  
—Sabes hijo, también perdí a mi madre muy pequeño, se por lo que estás pasando y no te mentiré, será difícil superarlo, sé que te ara mucha falta, pero no te sientas solo, tu familia siempre te apoyara, siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Dicho eso Bocón se alejó.

Hipo no puso mucha atención a lo que su tío le dijo, miraba donde yacía su madre y la recordaba.  
Como a hipo no le iba bien en la escuela a veces regresaba triste a su casa pero se siempre ponía una cara feliz antes de entrar a su casa aunque esto nunca engañaba a su madre, siempre sabia cuando algo andaba mal, siempre tenía amor para él, era la única que se lo mostraba, seguro su padre también lo amaba pero no solía demostrarlo como hipo deseaba.  
De pronto dejo de recordar y la realidad lo golpeo en la cara, jamás sentiría ese cariño, ese amor, esa empatía, esa aprensión que su madre le brindaba. La tristeza, el miedo, la angustia y rencor invadieron su ser.  
—No— se dijo a sí mismo.  
—No— repitió con un tono más fuerte.  
— ¡No!— grito, causando que el padre detuviera sus plegarias y que todos lo miraran.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a ser más frecuentes en su rostro. No podía ser verdad, la única persona que le daba afecto jamás estaría a su lado de nuevo.  
Hipo corrió, alejándose de aquel lugar sin importarle lo que los demás le decían, seguro era un mal sueño y pronto se despertaría.  
Hipo salió del cementerio y tomo rumbo hacia un bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, solo, alimentando a las ardillas y pájaros buscando algún cariño.

Hipo no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ya no llovía. No se sentía cansado y el bosque no se terminaba, siguió hasta que se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, y para su des fortuna rodó por una colina hasta frenarse golpeando contra un tronco.  
El golpe le saco el aire y fue difícil ponerse de pie, justo lo hizo bendijo aquel árbol. Ya de pie pudo ver lo que había a continuación, a no ser por el árbol habría caído por un acantilado de unos 20 metros, abajo había un pequeño lago pero seguro que no amortiguaría su caída.  
Estaba atento viendo el agua cristalina de aquel lago, brillaba pues el sol ya se había asomado de entre las nubes grises, de pronto una masa negra se movió en el fondo de aquel acantilado. Hipo miro aquella mancha negra, no era una sombra, era una criatura que jamás Hipo había visto en su vida.  
Tenía el aspecto de una lagartija pero a juzgar por la distancia era tan grande como un auto y tenía alas.  
El hombre había empezado a jugar con la genética hace ya algunos años pero a pesar de los grandes avances crear nueva especies era algo imposible.  
Hipo había leído de estas criaturas, en sus libros de fantasía su nombre eran... ¡Dragones!

* * *

Hasta ahi :D, no quiero que se me vaya la idea en un capitulo XD.

No tengo pensado hacer larga la historia así que espero actualizar pronto.

Nos vemos, comenten y gracias por prestarme su tiempo para leer mi fic :D


	2. Un Extraño Contacto

Bueno pues aqui el segundo capitulo :D

Aki Okumura: Muchisimas gracias por leer mi trabajo, respecto al yaoi no creo, la verdad no me gustaria contar la historia antes de tiempo :P, pero si me gustaria escribir uno pero sera despues :D, GRacias por tu apoyo!

Espero les guste

* * *

**"Un extraño contacto"**

—¿Un dragón? —Hipo se pregunto.

Estaba asombrado y confundido, realmente era lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La criatura se veía tan real como todo a su alrededor, seguro que no estaba imaginando eso. Esa bestia mitológica que se suponía era fruto de la imaginación de un escritor estaba frente a él, un animal que no debería existir.

—Ok, ya me volví loco.

Siguió observando ese extraño ser maravillado por la fuerza y superioridad que proyectaba, el dragón estaba tranquilo sin percatarse que alguien lo observaba, miraba detenidamente el agua del lago, preparado para cazar su cena.

Hipo seguía viéndolo, como si estuviera en un zoo.

—Esto tengo que compartirlo, Instagram, twitter, ¡por todos lados! —Hipo se decía mientras bajaba con cuidado por el acantilado, para su suerte había algunas rocas salidas y raíces que llegaban hasta el fondo

—Ya veré los encabezados mañana: "Chico descubre criatura mitológica" —Emocionado por su descubrimiento bajaba rápidamente por el muro del barranco, tenía que acercarse lo más posible para tomarle una foto lo más clara posible. Esto le traería fama, popularidad pensó, algo con lo que siempre había anhelado.

Estaba ansioso por ver el animal más de cerca que no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que hacía hasta medio camino abajo, recordó que nunca en los cuentos los dragones eran los buenos de la historia; Estos siempre eran violentos y poderosos por ello siempre cuidaban un gran tesoro, eran bestias agresivas.

Detuvo su descenso, sintió que el estómago se alejaba de su cuerpo. ¿Esta criatura seria como la pintan? Decidió no comprobarlo por ahora, así que razono que una foto a distancia bastaría tal vez.

Hipo se aferró a la raíz por la que bajaba con un brazo acercándola a su pecho, y con la otra mano saco su teléfono.

—Ok lindo dragoncito, sonríe para la foto.

El dragón vio un destello de luz y sobresaltado busco la fuente de esta, no demoro en encontrarla, provenía de algo colgado de la pared del acantilado, Hipo había tomado la foto con flash.

Hipo se congelo por el pánico al sentir la mirada del dragón, seguía enfocando su cámara con el brazo estirado y enganchado a la raíz con todo lo demás, las manos le temblaban lo cual ocasiono que por accidente tomara una segunda foto, de nuevo con flash.

El dragón tomo esto como una ofensa o un ataque, de inmediato se movió de su sitio y lanzo una bola de fuego contra Hipo, el solo vio la pelota naranja de fuego aproximándose a él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos en un intento de recibir menos daño, por este acto soltó su teléfono.

Por fortuna el tiro no dio en el blanco, este se encontró contra la roca de la pared a unos metros arriba de él. La explosión hizo que todo quedara en silencio, los pájaros volaron para alejarse de ahí y los animales corrieron huyendo del lugar, lo único que se escucha era el rebotar de su celular en las rocas mientras caía.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio, el dragón lo miraba con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados examinando al chico, estaban a algunos metros de distancia pero seguro que el dragón lo notaba a la perfección, pareciera que este esperaba cualquier intento de movimiento por parte de hipo para justificar un segundo ataque.

Hipo no se movió para nada pues estaba en shock, pasaron algunos segundos y el dragón rugió adentrándose en el bosque perdonando la vida del muchacho.

La noche ya caía e hipo seguía en la raíz, aferrado a ella en una especia de posición fetal, le faltaban fuerzas para subir pues seguía asustado por el suceso y no bajaría hasta estar seguro que el dragón ya no se encontraba por ahí.

El regreso de algunos pájaros a su nido le indico que ya era seguro bajar, quería recuperar su teléfono por lo menos, el cual había caído cerca de unas flores. Una vez abajo se dirigió por él, hipo miro las rosas que estaban cerca, le parecieron hermosas, tenían un color blanco ligeramente manchadas por un color rosa claro y pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban en ellas, corto algunas flores y tomó su teléfono, el cual había sobrevivido a la caída.

—¡Sí!—grito de alegría al ver que la foto del dragón se veía claramente.

Ya era tarde y talvez su padre estaría preocupado por el, aunque la verdad le importaba más su trabajo que su hijo, la razón principal por la que regresaría era porque estaba casado y no quería enfrentarse a otro ataque de dragón, pero antes de irse a dormir pasaría al cementerio.

Para su suerte este siempre estaba abierto todo el día, entro y se dirigió a la tumba de su madre.

—Hola mama, siento lo de esta mañana.

Sintió que irse de ese modo era una grosería a su memoria, coloco frente a su tumba las rosas que corto.

—Te extrañare muchísimo.

Trato de contener el llanto pero era imposible, la pérdida de su madre sería un dolor siempre presente en él, ella ya estaría en otro lado mejor, viendo por el cómo lo hacía en vida, pero su presencia física, palabras y los sentimientos por parte de ella sería algo que nunca más sentiría.

Deambulaba regreso a su casa, no quería llegar, seguro su padre lo regañaría por la escena que hizo. Seguro que su padre lo quería como su madre pero no solía demostrarlo, le hacía sentir que era una carga para él, ahora se sentía más solo que nunca en este mundo.

Su familia vivía en el clásico edificio de apartamentos con fachada de ladrillo y escaleras en el portón. Para su suerte, Estoico logro comprar un piso completo, el último del edificio.

Hipo entro a su casa, era pequeña pero lo suficiente para albergar 2 habitaciones, un baño, una lavandería, sala, cocina y comedor, todo el lugar tenía un aspecto café por los muebles y decoraciones en madera, a su madre le gustaba ese acabado.

Su padre no se encontraba ahí lo cual agradeció, camino a su habitación, odiando por primera vez todas las fotos y recuadros que tenían, miraba con melancolía el rostro de ella.

Estaba cansado, solo se quitó el arrugado y sucio saco que traía así como los zapatos y se metió en la cama, mañana iría a la escuela, seguro que entre más pronto regresara a la rutina mas fácil superaría lo de su madre, además tenía algo increíble que mostrarles a sus amigos, más bien a los chicos que lo humillaban siempre...

* * *

Lo se son un algo cortos, pero espero mejorar mi redaccion antes de escribir mas.

Pensaba hacer una historia corta pero a juzgar por la cantidad de ideas que me vienen no creo que lo sea XD.

Nos leemos pronto :D y espero reviews, muchas muchas quiero saber que opinan de mi trabajo, sin reviews siento que escribo para mi solo...


	3. Planes

**"Planes"**

—Jajaja eso parece más una lagartija.

—Sí, seguro la hizo con photoshop jeje.

—Largo de aquí mentiroso, si no quieres que te golpeemos.

Un grupo de 3 amigos estaban en el pasillo de una escuela, se burlaban de la historia que les contaba hipo, siempre cualquier intento de impresionarlos solo terminaba en una forma de humillarlo.

Los chicos eran Patán, un muchacho de altura media que siempre llevaba una cara de pocos amigos que combinado con el tamaño de su cuerpo bien trabajado y su chaqueta de cuero que siempre portaba le daban un aspecto de delincuente, él era por decirlo de alguna forma el líder de su grupo, a su derecha estaba patapez, un muchacho de igual o mayor estatura que Patán, pero a diferencia de el a patapez no parecía impórtale su cuerpo, era un chico gordito lo cual le daba una increíble fuerza que hipo ya había sentido varias veces.

Y el otro era Brutacio, un chico con físico un poco mejor al de hipo, seguro que la condición que tenía era solo por las peleas que ha tenido, adicto a la adrenalina y emociones fuertes, normalmente elogiaba a Patán y se burlaba de todos y todo.

Era uno de los tantos grupos clásicos de bravucónes en la escuela, parecían tener una adicción a molestar a Hipo, más que a otros chicos de su grado.

—Se los aseguro, es real, si quieren podemos ir a verlo—Hipo se defendió.

—Está bien, si insistes tanto—Patapez exclamo, regresándole a hipo su teléfono arrojándoselo con fuerza.

—Te vemos después del receso y nos llevaras a ver a esa cosa—menciono Patán mirando amenazadoramente a patapez, no le gustaba que el tomara las decisiones.

—Pe...pero tengo clases.

Hipo era un chico puntual, casi nunca tenía faltas en sus materias, era una de las tantas virtudes que parecían no servirle en este mundo.

—Jajajaja, ni que te perdieras de mucho.

Este fue brutacio un chico el cual estaba peleado con el conocimiento, todo era un juego para él.

—Más te vale estar ahí, si no mañana vendrás a la escuela en silla de ruedas.

Diciendo esto los chicos se retiraron, empujando a hipo con agresividad contra los casilleros.

—Nos vemos cabeza de hisopo.

Ni hablar, hipo tendría que romper su record de asistencia. Si iban a ver al dragón y se los mostraba a ellos tal vez lo respetarían un poco más. Además siempre había una primera vez para todo pensó

Hipo pasó como siempre su receso, sentado en una esquina de la cafetería, ocasionalmente mirando que hacían los demás, jugando en su teléfono o leyendo un libro, si no molestaba a nadie no lo molestarían.

La chicharra sonó marcando el regreso a las clases, así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, ausentarse no era cosa difícil, cualquiera podía entrar y salir de la escuela a la hora que quiera, el único indicio de autoridad estaba en el salón, fuera del cualquiera podía hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

—Pensé que no vendrías rata de biblioteca.

El grupo de amigos esperaba a hipo recargados en la pared de la entrada. Patán tenía un cigarro en la mano, empezó a fumar desde los 12 años, un hábito que adquirió de su padre a parte se sentía "más malo" haciéndolo.

—Anda vamos, ¿quieres un toque?—Patán estiro su mano ofreciéndole a hipo el cigarro al cual le sorprendió pues Patán nunca le había ofrecido algo a hipo.

—No gracias, no fumo, ¿sabes que eso mata?.

—Jaja como quieras, anda vamos a ver a esa cosa.

—¿Dónde dijiste que la viste?.

—En el bosque, yo estaba escalando un acantilado y entonces ¡me lanzo una bola de fuego! por fortuna alcance a esquivarla y entonces...

El cuarteto se alejaba por la calle, dirigidos por Hipo hacia el bosque. Estaba muy feliz, quizá por las ansias de ver al dragón otra vez o porque esto era lo más cercano a tener amigos que había vivido.

* * *

—Cuanto tendremos que esperar, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Los muchachos llevaban horas dando vueltas por el bosque, cerca de la quebrada donde Hipo lo había visto, no había nada, ni siquiera el oyó que la explosión dejo en la roca.

—No lo entiendo, aquí fue donde ocurrió todo.

—Patrañas, son mentiras tuyas, para que nos trajiste aquí, ¿acaso querías vengarte de alguna forma?.

Patapez levanto un puño contra Hipo, estaba dispuesto a pegarle.

—No no no, seguro que fue aquí, a lo mejor lo asuste y se fue. Hipo estaba desesperado, nada salió como esperaba.

—Sabes que creo—Patán empezó a hablar —, estas tan necesitado de afecto que tu mente te creo animales imaginarios para que te hagan compañía.

Patán golpeo en el estómago a Hipo, este se inclinó por el dolor

—Porque con ellos perteneces.

—Eso fue por hacernos perder el tiempo.

Después Patapez hizo lo mismo haciendo que Hipo cayera al suelo.

—Eso porque me caes mal.

—Y esto por todo lo demás— dijo Brutacio pateando a Hipo.

—Entiéndelo, nadie te quiere bicho raro—decia Patan mientras tomaba la mochila de Hipo sacando dinero de ella pues no habría ido al bosque en vano y arrojando el resto al barranco.

—Vamos, les invito una mesa de billar, cortesía de Hipo jaja.

Hipo se quedó ahí, recostado en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho y unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, normalmente sus insultos no le afectaban en lo más mínimo pero esta vez sienta la dura verdad de las palabras de Patán, tal vez ahora si tenía razón, ahora ya nadie lo quería.

Hipo se levantó decidido a bajar por sus cosas. Patán aventó la mochila abierta haciendo que todos sus útiles se regaran por todo el lugar.

—Demonios, tendré suerte si encuentro todo, estúpido Patán.

Todo le salía mal, algunos niños nacían con estrella pero el nació estrellado, nada ocurría como lo planeaba todo terminaba mucho peor, seria así toda su vida, solo perseguir la felicidad sin alcanzarla, él ya estaba cansado de eso.

Tomaba un lápiz por aquí y recogía sus libretas cerca de una roca por allá, quería recoger todo para regresar lo más pronto posible a su casa.

—Grrrr.

Hipo se paralizó, fue un gruñido leve eso no fue lo que lo asusto, fue la proximidad a la que se produjo, tenía hambre pues no comió por la emoción pero seguro que no fue su estómago, fue alguien o algo detrás de él.

Lentamente volteo, y justo detrás de él estaba el dragón negro, ¿Como un animal tan grande era tan sigiloso?, tan cerca que sería imposible que fallara otra vez si atacaba.

Hipo se arrojó sobre su espalda en un intento de alejarse de el pero en menos de un segundo tenia al dragón sobre él, sujetando sus brazos con las patas delanteras, cualquier intento de liberarse era inútil.

—Aah, noooo.

El dragón abró su boca sobre la cabeza de hipo mostrando sus pequeños y afilados dientes.

Todo se acababa, ¿qué seguía?, la muerte, todos decían que sus almas se reunirían con sus seres queridos en paraíso, ¿volvería a estar con su madre? tal vez vería a sus mascotas que había perdido. Todos decían que en el paraíso reinaba la felicidad, eso que hipo había estado buscando.

No sonaba mal, eso sería mucho mejor que seguir vivo...así que acepto lo que ocurriera.

—Anda hazlo rápido bestia.

El dragón se acercó más a la cabeza de hipo, está casi estaba dentro de la del dragón, pero lo siguiente no fue lo que hipo esperaba.

El dragón dio la media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de hipo.

—¿Qué?.

Indignado hipo tomo una pequeña roca y se la arrojo, esta dio en el blanco causando que el dragón volteara de inmediato.

—¡Cómeme estúpido animal!.

Las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir el rostro del muchacho.

—Hazlo, no hay nada bueno para mí en esta vida.

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de hipo.

—Comer tal decepción de entidad solo me traerá malestares.

—Si claro, una criatura desafía toda lógica de existencia para que, para insultarme, solo a mí me pasan... e-esp espera ¡¿Hablaste?!.

No había nadie más ahí, solo él y el dragón, seguro que fue el dragón.

Hablando con un dragón, si solo sería un viaje al zoo silvestre, ahora era más que obvio que ninguno de sus planes salía como lo planteaba.

* * *

O.o que les parecio? voy mejorarndo o empeorando :3

Sean libres de dejar una review, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mi redaccion y escribir mejores historias.

Nos vemos!


	4. Amistad

Perdon por la tardanza, ¿no es mucha? para mi si lo es :c. Me tarde porque me paso algo estupid0/gracioso, veran yo suelo escrbir en mi tableta y por escribir todo de un jalon y no guardar mi trabajo ni una sola vez... lo perdi todo al cambiar de una aplicacion a otra y regresar. Y bueno se me fueron las ganas de reescribirlo, pero aqui esta :D

Renton-Torston, werekmilo, mileidyari, Aki Okomura: Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son un gran apoyo y motivacion a seguir escribiendo. Asi mismo gracias a todos los demas que leen mi historia.

Espero no se confundan en los dialogos, no creo que un dragon le pregunte a un chico porque tiene alas :P

Comenzemos!

* * *

**"Amistad"**

—Claro que puedo.

Hipo lo miro, no parecía mover sus labios para hacerlo como las personas lo hacían, lo cual dificultó que aceptara más el hecho, apenas unos días se dio cuenta que los dragones existían y ahora estos eran capaces de comunicarse en la misma lengua, ¿Que más ocultarían estas bestias?

Estaba más que confundido, no movía su boca pero el sonido seguro que salía de él.

— ¿Pero... cómo?, ¿por qué?

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de aquel claro en el bosque, solo el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, mirándose el uno al otro buscando respuestas entre sí.

Unos segundos intercambiaron miradas y posteriormente el dragón comenzó a alejarse sin importarle las preguntas del chico.

—No no no, espera. ¿Puedes hablar?

—No, no puedo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Acaso vez que muevo la boca como ustedes los humanos, solo me comunico en tu idioma en tus pensamientos.

—Ohh ¿Entonces puedes leer mis pensamientos?, dime en que estoy…

—No tonto solo me comunico— Interrumpió el dragón con un poco de arrogancia e incredibilidad.

— ¿Cómo es que lo haces?—pregunto hipo, frenando un poco el entusiasmo en voz

Ah hipo siempre le había gustado aprender más, leer un libro nuevo, investigar un tema nuevo, realizar algo nuevo eran pequeñas cosas que le interesaban mucho y una oportunidad como esta lo emocionaba bastante.

—Somos criaturas mágicas, ¿Es que acaso no sabes nada de nosotros?

—Hasta hace unos días no sabía que existían.

— ¿Que no existimos nosotros? los todopoderosos dragones. Arrogantes humanos siempre quieren acabar de alguna forma u otra con nosotros. Han estado celosos porque los dioses nos beneficiaron más— añadió el dragón, sin duda estaba ofendido.

— ¿Dioses?, ¿Ustedes?, ¿Hay más como tú?

—Claro que los hay, no tantos como antes, pero si una buena cantidad.

— ¿Como antes? ¿Qué les paso?

— ¿Es que no comparten la historia entre ustedes?; Hace muchos años un clan de humanos llamados vikingos acabaron con la mayoría de nosotros y nosotros también con ellos. Da gracias a los dioses que mi raza perdono a la suya.

—Espera, ¿dioses? pensé que solo había uno.

—Bueno, Thor es un gran dios pero solo apreciarlo a él no es lo correcto chico.

—No, no es Thor.

— ¿Entonces a quien admiras? mi favorito es Loki, pero Odín es más bueno y bueno Freyja es la razón por la que diosa se usa como cumplido.

—No, ninguno de esos, simple y llanamente lo llamamos dios.

— ¡Odín!, las valkirias me lo habían dicho pero realmente son unos ignorantes ustedes los humanos.

— ¿Valkirias? ¿Quiénes son?

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?, pues en qué mundo vives.

—Anda cuéntame más de tu mundo.

—En primera no es mi mundo, es nuestro mundo, siempre hemos estado nosotros aquí y en segunda no soy tu biblioteca, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con un ser tan inferior.

—No espera, una pregunta más y ya—

El dragón giro los ojos y exhalo.

—Está bien, anda hazla para que pueda irme.

_˝Tengo que pensarla bien, esto es tan magnifico y tal vez no vuelva a verlo. Dragones, dioses, ¿Cuantas más criaturas mágicas abra? ¡Esto es como redescubrir al mundo! muchas más especies por descubrir, simplemente genial. Esto es tan interesante, me siento como un gran científico…"_

Hipo abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerro con un "Eh... no" tenía tantas ganas de conocer más de este universo, una pregunta jamás bastaría pero tenía que hacerlo. Era tan maravilloso, ¡hablando con un dragón!

— ¡Ya se!

—y bien ¿Cuál es? Me haces perder el tiempo, anda dila.

—Ok, ¿Cómo es que...?

Hipo lamento no haber desayunado, tenía demasiada hambre y su estómago se lo hizo saber, el sonido de su panza suplicando por comida fue algo fuerte, algo gracioso que rompió la seriedad del asunto (Si había alguna) pensó hipo, el cual se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Acaso me amenazas con tu débil gruñido humano?

El dragón en menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo en posición de combate.

—¿Qué? No no, no fui yo, fue mi estómago tengo mucha hambre.

De inmediato comenzó a preguntarse dónde conseguir algo de comer, seguro llevaba algo de comida en su mochila, eh ir por ella le daría un poco más de tiempo para pensar, siempre y cuando el dragón se lo permitiera.

—Espera ahora vuelvo, solo un segundo.

Hipo se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mochila al no ver negación por parte de la criatura.

El dragón se echó sobre la tierra con un sentimiento de frustracion y desesperación. Realmente no tenía mejores cosas que hacer y hacía años que no convivía tanto con alguien, le daría el tiempo necesario a aquel curioso chico. Algunos morían de miedo por el simple hecho de verlo y los que no le tenían miedo siempre querían atacarlo, ningún humano o ser mágico se había acercado a el de tal manera tan amistosa.

Hipo llego hasta su mochila, tardo algo pues camino lentamente aunque solamente estaba a escasos cinco metros, metió la mano en un compartimento de su mochila donde su madre solía poner su almuerzo algunas veces, a Hipo esto no le agrada mucho ya estaba grande para esas costumbres. Pero ahí no había nada, el sabor de un simple sándwich hecho con el cariño de su madre sería una de las tantas cosas que añoraría de su partida. Después busco en los costados de esta mientras seguía pensando en su pregunta a más bien en alguna forma de seguir con la conversación, en un pequeño cierre encontró unas cuantas barras de chocolate que había guardado.

—Supongo que esto bastara por ahora.

Las tomo y regreso con el dragón, este ya tenía su cabeza apoyada en el suelo.

Hipo se sentó frente a él y abrió una de las barras. La mordió y mastico lentamente, no para saborearla sino para aprovechar cualquier excusa para ganar tiempo.

Pasaba el bocado de un lado a otro de sus mejillas, el dragón miraba esto con impaciencia e hipo sabía que se le acababa el tiempo. Miraba a los árboles en busca de alguna respuesta. Finalmente miro al dragón, y por alguna razón una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro, mientras aun tenia llena la boca con el alimento.

El dragón solo exhalo por su nariz, dando a conocer su enojo o por lo menos parecer estarlo.

Hipo trago, ya había demorado mucho pero esto no parecía importarle al dragón, claro no estaba ansioso esperando por su pregunta pero tampoco parecía apresurarlo.

Así que hipo abrió su segundo chocolate. De nuevo lentamente y de nuevo solo el silbido de una corriente de viento entre las ramas de los árboles y los pájaros era lo que se escuchaba. Esa última corriente paso nivel de ellos, pego con su espalda y sintió el frio acogedor que después se alejó hacia el dragón. El dragón seguro la sintió pero no le dio importancia, no hizo ningún movimiento salvo que en su rostro mostro una expresión de extrañeza, la levantó y fue seguida de unos cuantos olfateos.

—¿Que es ese extraño olor? , me agrada.

— ¿Eh?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico pues seguía mirando hacia el cielo. Hipo acerco su nariz a su pecho buscando la fuente de lo que preguntaba el, por suerte se había bañado ¿Le agradaba su olor? qué extraño.

El dragón siguió olfateando como un perro, acercándose mas a hipo el cual no se movió, ahora no se parecía más a la bestia agresiva que lo ataco, era todo lo contrario.

—Es esto, con lo que te estas alimentando ¿Qué es?, huele tan bien.

—Ah, es chocolate, ¿Quieres?

Hipo estiro su brazo con el chocolate en su mano ofreciéndoselo, el dragón se alejó por el movimiento pero fue guiado de regreso por su nariz hacia el dulce de cacao y abrió su boca para tomarlo.

—Qué curioso, te falta un diente—Fue lo único que dijo el adolecente.

El dragón lo tomo rápidamente y se dirigió lejos de hipo, y lo empezó a masticar. Su reacción fue inmediata

— ¡Esto sabe genial!

La magnífica armonía entre el dulce y amargo sabor del chocolate no paso desapercibida por el catar del dragón. Era un espléndido hallazgo de sabor.

— ¿Te gusta? su sabor es único, no conozco a alguien que no le guste—

— ¿Con que clase de magia lo hacen?

La boca de él jugaba con el sabor del nuevo festín, le provocaba felicidad por el simple hecho de degustarlo. No cabía duda de que este dragón no era como hipo pensaba, ya no había agresividad de su parte, el dragón solo saltaba dando vueltas, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Hipo soltó una corta carcajada. — no es magia solo es combinación de diferentes cosas.

— ¿Como las posiciones de los hechiceros?

—Sí. Algo así, mira por si solas las cosas ya tienen un sabor.

—Eso ya lo sé...

—A lo que voy es que al combinarlas con otras se crea un sabor totalmente diferente, incluso este cambia por la forma de prepararlos.

— ¿Así que hay más sabores increíbles como este? — El dragón seguía masticando lo poco que le quedaba del chocolate disfrutando cada segundo que este se encontraba en su boca.

— ¡Claro que si hay millones!, algunos mejores que otros pero todos únicos, por eso me encanta cocinar. Hipo no era un cocinero de cinco estrellas pero su madre le había enseñado muy bien, había aprendido un poco de su sazón que junto con su pasión de guisar daba como resultado platillos muy gratos al gusto.

—¿Cocinar? ¿Es por eso que ustedes los humanos queman su comida? Pensé que era una especie de ritual. Y en esa última frase se fue su ultimo bocado, claro que quería mas pero no asemejaba que el muchacho llevara más consigo así que se sintió un poco triste, fue una experiencia solo comparable como volar por primera vez otra vez.

—Sí, te lo puedo demostrar, ¿Qué es lo que usualmente comes?

—Pescado.

El joven esperaba una respuesta como bayas u hojas, ¿De dónde sacaría un pescado ahora? El único lugar posible seria en aquel arroyo detrás de él. Se acercó a la orilla y miro en el interior de él, buscando alguna señal de vida. Para su suerte si la había, unos peces nadaban de un lado a otro.

El dragón, echado a la sombra de un árbol, veía lo que hacía el muchacho. Supo que podía confiar en ese chico. Seguía contento por el dulce además comería sin tener que esforzarse, ya fuera que hipo pescara por el o se comería al chico. El dragón solo rio por lo que pensó, claro que no sería capaz de comérselo ahora, asimismo se quedaría con hambre si lo hacía.

Hipo se quitó los zapatos y se subió el dobladillo del pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas y se metió en el agua. Al hacer esto solo se irguio, estaba helada y la textura del fondo del lago no era del todo agradable al tacto.

—Está bien, no debe ser difícil coger unos cuantos.

Miro detenidamente el agua, reflejaba el anaranjado-amarillo del sol y los arboles de su alrededor pero se podía ver a través de ella.

Diviso un pez de tamaño considerable, quizá de unos 3 kilos y se movía lento, una presa fácil.

Se lanzó con ambas manos sobre el pero antes de que tocar el agua este se alejó ágilmente, hipo no pudo contener su impulso y dio de boca contra el agua, una de sus manos se hundió el fangoso sedimento del suelo lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó completo al agua.

El dragón soltó una carcajada, era entretenimiento puro.

—Solo quería refrescarme—se ruborizo un poco.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo aun dentro del agua y se sentó en el no-profundo lago, se iba a levantar pero observo otro pez cerca de su rodilla, volvió a lanzarse a por él pero no tuvo éxito, por la acción salpico algo de agua. Así continúo un rato, parecía un niño jugando en la bañera.

—Bueno es divertido pero ya tengo hambre, hazte a un lado yo lo hago. El dragón se puso de pie y se dirigió al arroyo.

Hipo salió de ahí algo decepcionado, se quitó su camisa y la coloco sobre una piedra que recibía de forma directa los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer.

Volteo a ver si el dragón tenía más suerte que él, y así era cada vez que metía su cabeza en el agua salía con un pez, ¿porque espero tanto viendo como fallaba el?

Mientras tanto el recogería unas ramas para la fogata.

Ahora hipo se encontraba en otra lucha absurda, no podía prender fuego.

—Si quieres yo cocino también—se burlaba el dragón mientras lanzaba una leve llama al montón de leña.

Con el fuego y los alimentos listos comenzaría a dar rienda suelta a sus conocimientos culinarios, aunque solo fuera un pescado asado.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? —Hipo tenía la misma expresión que un chef tiene cuando espera la respuesta de un crítico gastronómico que acaba de probar su platillo.

—Mmm. Sin duda el sabor es diferente, sabe bien, nada mal para un humano—El dragón menciono con tono jocoso—Pero prefiero el jugoso sabor de la carne cruda.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer pero ninguno de los dos veía la hora de partir, habían dado comienzo a un vínculo afectuoso difícil de realizar pero desinteresado e incondicional, eso que llaman amistad, algo que no habían padecido los dos. por diferentes razones pero ninguno sabia lo que un verdadero amigo era.

* * *

¡Hipo es chef! :p entre otras cosas. Es un AU, quien quiere un herrero en 2020, pocos :P

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por leer

Nos vemos!


	5. Verdad

_**Verdad**_

* * *

Hipo había estado frecuentando el bosque durante la semana entera siguiente, pasaba con su amigo después de salir de clases sin falta, siguieron conviviendo y pasando un buen rato juntos.

La alegría y felicidad siempre estaban presentes en sus reuniones, cada uno aprendía del inconscientemente como era el otro.

—Si comes muchos chocolates te pondrás gordo—Hipo regañaba al dragón mientras se entretenía dibujando a su amigo, era muy bueno en ello.

El dragón, al cual hipo decidió llamarlo chimuelo por su incompleta dentadura, estaba devorando los dulces que hipo le había traído; los cuales se suponía que eran para 3 días, no 3 minutos.

— ¿Qué es eso de gordo?—Disfrutaba de su festín pero como no usaba la boca para hablar, comer mientras platicaba no tenía ningún efecto en el tono del dragón

—Es cuando comes muchas cosas inútiles y solo se acumulan en tu cuerpo haciéndote más...— Hipo dejo de pronunciar buscando la palabra correcta, el dragón no sabía casi nada de la vida de una persona y mucho menos los términos comunes que utilizaban entre sí, explicar simples palabras a veces le resultaba difícil pero a hipo no le hacía molestia hacerlo—...más ancho.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Si porque tiene efecto en tu salud, te hace menos ágil, tienes menos energía y otras enfermedades.

—Los humanos tienen muchas enfermedades.

Oye y que significa eso como me llamas "Chimuelo".

—Aaa... eso es—Hipo se golpeó con su lápiz en la cabeza pensando en otra explicación, el verdadero significado tal vez sería denigrante para el —se les dice a la personas que son valientes y fuertes.

El dragón se levantó, estaba recostado hurgando en la mochila del chico. Eso era tal cual se veía el propio dragón

— ¿En serio?—Pregunto emocionado.

Hipo hizo una pausa en sus trazos y miro a chimuelo ¿Que ganaba con mentirle? No era el mejor nombre pero seguro que podría cambiárselo. Además lo llamo así porque carecía de un nombre propio, extrañamente los dragones se referían entre sí por el nombre de su raza.

—Eh... no, se dice que estas chimuelo cuando te falta uno o más dientes—Hipo espero un reproche de su amigo.

—Ah... ¿lo notaste?, lo perdí mientras peleaba contra un jötunn—Mencionaba mientras abría su boca para mostrarle su dentadura a hipo, era curioso ver que estas acciones no modificaban su tono —era realmente fuerte pero yo lo fui más.

—Esos gigantes no son nada buenos por lo que me cuentas de ellos.

—Si, por suerte no hay muchos rondando por este mundo.

—Si no te gusta puedo llamarte por otra manera.

—Chimuelo suena bien, creo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, después el muchacho retomo su dibujo.

Interesado en los trazos que hacia el chico chimuelo se acercó a ver qué era lo que creaba con tanto empeño su amigo.

— ¿Así es como me veo?

—Sí.

—Dibujas casi como tu capturador de momentos.

— ¿Eh?—La criatura usaba términos un tanto extraños para referirse a cosas humanas dado que le era difícil recordar las palabras correctas. —A, la cámara; No dibujo tan bien.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Es un espejo!

Hipo sonrió y dejo escapar una risa en un tono que dudaba de la verdad de esas palabras—Gracias— dijo el chico, le encantaba plasmar momentos, lugares y personas con su mano. Tenía una gran habilidad para hacerlo pero hipo no creía que dibujara tan bien aunque así lo fuera.

Chimuelo observaba el dibujo, era el volando, bajo el, un bosque y a lo lejos unos edificios y un cielo rosado.

Hipo volteo ver a su dragón para retocar los últimos detalles. Este estaba tratando de enfocar su dibujo moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Los dragones vuelan no es así?—pregunto el chico, era obvia la respuesta pero no había visto volar a su amigo, le intrigaba la razón por la cual no lo hacía.

—Claro.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces?

—Lo hago, pero cuando estas en, la escuela.

¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

—Si no me has visto, no tengo alas para hacerlo.

El dragón solo miro al muchacho con alegría e incredulidad, este seguía en su dibujo. ¿No se suponía que era muy listo?

—Me refiero a que si quieres que te de un paseo

Hipo dejo su dibujo y emocionado se levantó, dejando caer su cuaderno y lápices— ¡Claro!— Hipo ya había volado antes, en avión. Fue en unas vacaciones era muy joven, quizá tenía unos 7 u 8, fue algo maravilloso, digno de recordarse a pesar de que no se sentía particularmente algo especial además de que no tenía buena vista, estaba del lado del pasillo y a su lado un pasajero algo gordito que cubría la vista de la ventana, el cual para su des fortuna roncaba cuando se durmió. Pero sin duda alguna le encanto la sensación de estar en el aire.

— ¿No es peligroso?

—No sé, y no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos—Mencionaba en tono de broma mientras se inclinaba para que el chico lo montara. El miedo se reflejaba en el rostro del chico. —Es broma, lo he hecho durante toda mi vida.

—Pero no con alguien encima de ti—dijo hipo.

—Vamos, no lo vas a lamentar—El dragón estaba feliz, entusiasmado por compartir esto con su amigo.

Hipo accedió, sería divertido, así que guardo sus cosas y dejo su mochila en una roca. Subió arriba del dragón cuya anatomía formaba una excelente montura delante de las alas, casi a la altura del cuello del animal. Todo era casi igual a montar un caballo —Aquí vamos— hasta que el dragón ascendió abruptamente hacia las nubes. La gravedad se lo hizo notar, a no ser de haberse aferrado a él por su reflejo hipo se abría caído.

El aire rosaba su rostro mientras subían, hasta que finalmente se estabilizo y comenzó el dragón a planear.

Hipo abrió finalmente sus ojos, pues se le irritaban por la fuerza del aire. Quedo maravillado al instante, la vista era magnifica, podía ver todo el bosque debajo de él, las nubes esponjosas con un ligero tono de rosa por el sol del atardecer. Los horizontes se extendían hasta que la tierra se perdía en una combinación con la tierra.

— ¡Esto es increíble!— dijo Hipo

—Lo sé, no me deja de gustar hacerlo.

—Me siento tan libre— Hipo extendió sus brazos, y comenzó a estirarse para alcanzar una nube, sus ganas de tocarla lo llevaron a tratarse de ponerse de pie sobre chimuelo.

—El de las alas aquí soy yo ¿recuerdas?— Chimuelo hizo un ligero movimiento para que su jinete se sentara.

Hipo sonrió — ¿Podemos ir más arriba?

—Por supuesto.

Hipo siguió mirando a su alrededor, cada detalle se veía mejor en el aire, más pequeño pero más grandioso.

Volteo a su derecha, ahí estaba la ciudad, llena de edificios y diminutas luces. Hipo comenzó a pensar acerca de ello, era como una maqueta, llena de pequeñas personas que parecían hormigas, hormigas que no desapercibirían una mancha negra en las blancas nubes. Antes quería mostrarle a todos su dragón pero entre más tiempo pasaba con él, mas dudaba en hacerlo no sabía que reacciones y consecuencias provocaría esto y no quería arriesgarse.

—Deberíamos regresar, nos podrán ver.

—Descuida, no pueden.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sabes, este no es cualquier bosque.

—Si lo sé. Es una reserva natural, protegida por...

—No tonto— El dragón interrumpió —Es una zona resguardada por un Vættir.

— ¿Qué es eso? lo de Vættir.

—Un vættir es un espíritu de la naturaleza. El creo una protección que hace esta zona invisible e inaccesible para la mayoría de los humanos. Me sigo preguntando como es que diste con este lugar.

—No lo sé, solo camine. Así que es por eso que se regenero esa piedra donde lanzaste tu fuego.

—Sí.

— Suena a que es muy bueno ese Vættir.

—No lo es—Dijo el dragón con una voz seca y fría.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Ah bueno, pues es muy arrogante y egoísta, adora a sus criaturas y no es muy amable con las visitas, cuando vine aquí a tomarme unas vacaciones me corrió de inmediato. Claro lo enfrente, es mi derecho estar aquí, y lo vencí pero el muy embustero me lanzo una maldición.

Hipo se sorprendió con lo último.

El egocéntrico me dijo que por cada vez que tomara una vida, me restaría mi visión, y bueno como tengo que matar para comer... es por eso que falle cuando te ataque.

—Eso suena grave, ¿te quedaras ciego? Tiene que haber alguna cura.

—Eso espero.

El dragón sonaba triste, así que hipo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de este y lo acaricio.

—Yo te ayudare a deshacerla.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hipo estaba en su casa, recostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Era una noche de viernes, alrededor de las dos de la mañana por lo cual todo estaba oscuro, solo por la débil luz del alumbrado público que se colaba por la ventana se era capaz de distinguir las cosas de su habitación.

Hipo miraba al techo, lo que le dijo chimuelo lo mantuvo intrigado todo el día y ahora la noche. ¿Porque nada podía ser cien por ciento bueno algo en su vida? Apenas probaba la felicidad y tranquilidad pero ahora le seria arrebatada. Sin duda alguna cualquier enfermedad (o maldición) no afectaría el cariño entre ellos pero sí que la haría más difícil. Por ello no puede solo dormir y olvidar el problema, tenía que pensar en una solución, debería haber alguna, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su amigo.

—Tal vez si hablo con el Vættir—pensó hipo en voz alta—demonios, apenas salgo de un problema y me llega otro.

Se levantó sentándose en su cama, llevaba casi veinte horas despierto pero no se le notaban ganas de dormir. Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna idea, y vio unos lentes que solía usar cuando leía ¿Lentes para un dragón? se vería chistoso pero podría funcionar, siguió buscando y diviso su computadora. Tal vez el internet tendría la respuesta.

Se dirigió a ella y la encendió. De inmediato abrió el explorador y tecleo "Como curar la ceguera", observo los resultados, solo vio anuncios de lentes y operación laser, foros de salud con testimonios de personas con problemas de la vista así que probó con otros términos.

Ahora busco "Ceguera en animales" y los resultados iban desde casos reales hasta narraciones irreales, pero nada que le fuera útil.

Estuvo navegando un buen rato, leyendo sobre las cirugías laser y ridículos remedios caseros, ya estaba cansado de no encontrar algo eficaz así que hizo una última búsqueda, tal vez siendo más directo encontraría algo así que tecleo "Malestares de dragones". Si sonaba

Tonto pero no perdía nada con hacerlo, observo nuevamente las respuestas y encontró más de lo mismo, foros de amantes de estas criaturas y anuncios raros, hasta que leyó un curioso resultado "INMIRAS: Instituto de cuidado, protección e investigación de criaturas mitológicas"

Hipo rio, alguien se tomó la molestia de inventar hasta una empresa dedicada a animales paranormales, que fanático.

Hipo entro a la página por curiosidad y se llevó otra sorpresa, esta estaba hecha con gran calidad, de forma profesional, demasiado trabajo para ser una broma.

Contenía información de todo lo que se hacía ahí, también como se hacía, fotos y para sorpresa de hipo, incluso afirmaba que operaba afín con el gobierno, así como datos para contactarlos incluyendo una dirección: Av. Unearth #365, Nueva York. ¡Esto quedaba cerca de donde vivía!

Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar uno de los números que aparecían. Sonó el tono de llamada y una voz artificial le contesto.

—Gracias por contactar a INMIRAS, siga las instrucciones para navegar atravesó de los menús. Si desea conocer más sobre nosotros presione 1, si ha encontrado una criatura paranormal y necesita ayuda marque 2, si busca ofertas laborales marque 9, Si su opción no se encuentra entre las anteriores marque 5 y espere pacientemente a que un operador lo atienda.

—Supongo que es la dos.

La voz artificial volvió a escucharse—Por razones de seguridad nacional se le pide que aporte pruebas del hallazgo, las cuales podrá entregarlas en nuestro sitio web, ingrese a él y en la opción "Ayuda" llene el formulario. Así mismo se le pide discreción sobre el tema.

La llamada finalizó.

—Eso fue raro— Se dijo hipo, ¿en serio había una dependencia del gobierno dedicada a esto?

Ingreso nuevamente a la página y lleno dicho formulario, incluyo algunas fotos que le tomo a chimuelo, el cual se volvió muy fotogénico, y solo recibió a cambio un mensaje que decía "Gracias, se verificara la autenticidad de la información presentada, nosotros lo contactaremos"

Hipo no dejaba de decirse que eso era raro. Ya cansado y aligerado un poco con el problema de chimuelo se fue a la cama, tal vez si hablara con dicho espíritu llegarían a un acuerdo, hipo haría cualquier cosa para mantener a su amigo a salvo, cualquier cosa para mantener la alegría en su vida.


	6. Secretos

_**Secretos**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que hipo conoció a chimuelo, un mes entero que se fue como agua. Hipo se veía más alegre, ahora una sonrisa en su rostro se notaba más seguido.

Chimuelo seguía siendo su secreto, a su padre le decía que iba a ver algún amigo o a hacer tarea y a los demás, bueno no tenía que decirles nada, su papa era el único que veía por él.

Estoico se mostró contento de que su hijo cultivara una más grande vida social. Estoico era conocido entre sus subordinados por ser de mano dura y decisión firme, tenía un temperamento y una forma de decir las cosas que no podías responderle con un "no" pero su hijo no mostraba tener eso, no mostraba tener alguna aptitud e hipo no parecía importarle desarrollar alguna, él era un tipo duro, a veces se sentía mal por pensar que era una deshonra para su linaje.

Hipo estaba en su casa, recién había llegado de la escuela y se encontró con su padre, algo raro, pues su trabajo era muy demandante por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo en él.

—Hola papa—Hipo trato de reprimir cualquier signo de su sorpresa.

Estoico estaba sacando unos recipientes de unas bolsas mientras estaba en el comedor.

—Hola hipo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—

—Bien, creo.

—Salí temprano del trabajo y compre algo de comida, pensé que podríamos comer juntos, como antes. Si no tienes cosas que hacer.

Desde que visitaba a chimuelo hipo solo iba a su casa a cambiarse y dejar sus útiles, tomaba algo de dinero y compraba algo para comer camino al bosque, otras veces ya se había encontrado con su padre a esa hora pero siempre encontraba alguna escusa.

Hipo pensaba decir otra mentira pero las palabras que dijo estoico "como antes" lo hicieron recordar, la última vez que se sentaron a la mesa como familia fue en un cumpleaños de su mama, su último cumpleaños. A veces pensaba si todavía seguían siendo una familia.

—Ok, tengo mucha hambre, fue un día pesado.

—Ya lo creo.

—eh, voy a lavarme—Hipo dijo cortando un incómodo momento de silencio.

—Claro, claro adelante.

Hipo fue a su habitación, llegaría tarde con su amigo pero seguro entendería.

Además le llevaba una sorpresa, había comprado una caja de chocolates suizos, los favoritos de chimuelo, estuvo buscando muchos días donde adquirirlos y encontró unos que venían en una caja de corazón, pero solo le importaría el sabor, no la presentación así que no vio problema en comprarlos.

Estoico puso la mesa y calentó la comida hecha. Pronto llego su hijo al comedor. Colocaron los alimentos en la mesa y se sentaron a comer, cada uno en un extremo de la mesa.

—Y ¿Qué tal la escuela?— Estoico pregunto, tratando de establecer una conversación con su hijo.

Hipo dudo un segundo al contestar—Bien, entrenamos casi todo el día porque estuvieron reclutando jugadores para el equipo de football. Y ¿qué tal tu día?

—Oh, una empresa grande nos pidió que hiciéramos su declaración de impuestos, creo que vamos a tener una semana agitada.

Siguieron hablando en una conversación con ligeras pausas hasta que termino cada quien con su comida y se levantaron.

—Papa, voy ir a ver a unos amigos.

—Claro, oye ¿Qué es esto?— Estoico tomo una bolsa que había en la mesa de la sala—Pensé que había guardado toda la comida. Abrió la bolsa y saco una caja roja, en forma de corazón— ¿Y esto?

—Es mío— Dijo hipo tomando la caja y guardándola rápidamente en la bolsa.

Estoico sonrió, su mente había comenzado a figurar la razón de aquel objeto y la relaciono con las constantes salidas de hipo.

—Oh ya veo, conociste a una chica ¿No es así?— Estoico reflejaba felicidad con la sonrisa en su cara.

—No, no es una chica.

¿Yo con novia? se imaginó hipo, eso sonaba más imposible que tener amigos.

—No tienes que mentirle a tu padre— Estoico seguía hablando con tono alegre.

—No es una chica, es... es un chico— Hipo dijo, pretendiendo dar a entender que no tenía novia si no que era un amigo.

— ¿Qué? —Estoico grito con un tono de extrañeza— eres...—

—No, no—Dijo rápidamente hipo, sin duda su padre había malinterpretado sus palabras— Son para un amigo.

— ¿Le regalas a un amigo chocolates en una caja de corazón?

—Eeh, sí.

Estoico rio, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y desacomodo un poco su pelo.

—Si quieres consejos no dudes en preguntarme, tu padre es todo un experto en conquistar señoritas, sabes cuándo conocí a tu madre...

— ¿Podemos hablar luego? se me hace tarde.

— Claro, ve con tu novia, es decir amiga, digo tu "amigo".

Hipo tomo la bolsa y salió sonrojado de su casa.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Varios hombres con traje y uno que otro con bata daban vueltas eh iban de un lado a otro en una sala repleta de tableros con pantallas y botones, pequeñas lucesitas de colores se veían en ellos, la tecnología se hacía relucir en cada rincón de esa sala la cual era grande, como de veinte metros de largo y se notaba más su tamaño por la enorme pantalla que estaba en una pared, en ella se mostraba un mapa digital del mundo con puntos marcados en él.

Un hombre estaba atento a él, ajeno al alboroto de gente detrás de él. Era rubio con un corte de soldado y se veía que era fisicoculturista pues el traje le quedaba ajustado por sus músculos, quizá estaba llegando a los cuarenta y cinco años.

En silencio y con los brazos cruzados analizaba el mapa, a simple vista se notaba que él era el jefe de aquel lugar. Una placa color dorada en su pecho decía "Guðmundr". De pronto una mujer con falda corta de color negro y un saco del mismo color que hacia contraste con una blusa blanca que portaba se acercó con un bloc de notas de madera y su pelo castaño hacia juego con unas innecesarias gafas de sol color miel.

—Señor, se confirmo la autenticidad del caso 190w12. Resulto positiva señor.

El sujeto permanecía en silencio atento al mapa.

—Guðmundr, se analizó el área señalada, fue extraño porque los escáneres fallaron muchas veces al investigarla algo paranormal ocurre ahí, pero logramos identificar 3 criaturas, una de ellas es el mencionado dragón y las otras 2 al parecer se trata de trolls.

Además, una cuarta entidad apareció, demasiada fuerte, incluso más que el dragón pero se cree que fue error del escaneo puesto que solo apareció una vez.

Esperamos su orden para comenzar la erradicación.

—Negativo— El hombre dijo con voz fuerte— Fue un chico el que informo sobre esto no es así.

La respuesta tan inmediata sorprendió a la mujer, además que esperaba un "si" como respuesta.

Divago un poco tratando de recordar los datos que el hombre le solicito.

—En efecto, se rastreó la IP y el número telefónico, el chico se llama Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III de quince años.

—Interesante, sabes cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto con un jinete de dragones— Guðmundr, no dejaba de mirar la pantalla, era como si estuviera hablando con ella.

—No señor.

—Hace mucho, perdimos cualquier rastro ellos.

—En mi punto de vista, no veo la razón de exterminarlos, no hacen daño a nadie, incluso nos ayudan a mantener el orden entre los mundos.

—Eres nueva no es así, en otro caso te hubiera despedido de inmediato.

¿Acaso crees que esos jinetes nos hacen un favor? Nadie puede andar por ahí jugando con fuerzas que no conoce, subestimando el poderío y voluntad de esas bestias, ¿Que los detiene que decidan atacarnos? tenemos que prevenir cualquier acción agresiva hacia la humanidad.

Mantener el control de ellas implica un poder sobre ellas.

Si algunos humanos han decidido traicionar a su raza deben ser castigados como tales bestias.

Si este chico se convierte en otro jinete podríamos seguirle el paso.

Eventualmente se reunirá con los otros de su tipo. Este chico aun es un ignorante, aprovechémoslo.

—Entonces ¿Cómo procedemos?—pregunto la mujer con temor.

—Démosle lo que quiere y aprovechemos para implantarle un rastreador.

—Entendido.

El hombre siguió mirando el mapa, ahora con una sonrisa. "Pronto acabaremos con esta guerra, el hombre triunfara sobre los dioses" se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando :D, si no es asi diganme :c

Bueno aprovecho para invitarlos a un nuevo foro en español de HTTYD :D y para no complicarnos mas lo eh creado aqui en solo busquenlo en forosHow to Train Your Dragon, es el unico en español. Dense una vuelta y publiquen lo que quieran sobre nuestra movie favorita :P

Nos Vemos!


	7. Inicios

Hola como estan mis queridos lectores.

**arturo saldias.7:** Gracias por tu review, tus cumplidos y el detalle dejar un comentario me llenan de aliento para seguir con esto.

Tambien gracias a las demas personitas que se toman un tiempo para leer mi creacion, ver las visitas que recibe me pone muy feliz :D

Ahora unas explicaciones que se me olvido decir. Un Jötunn es una especie de gigante en la mitologia nordica, con una fuerza casi comparable a la de los dioses, lo cual los lleva a una rivalidad.

Las extrañas letras que leeras que uso en algunos nombres no tienen una regla para ser pronunciadas en si, pero si quieren darse una idea de como es que yo las pronuncio es algo asi

La letra "ö" la pronuncio como "oe" en ingles = Joe-tunn.

La letra "ð" la pronuncio como se pronuncia "th" en ingles, that=ðat XD

La ligadura de "æ" simplemente la digo como "ae"

En verdad no se si sea la forma correcta, pero leyendo un poco creo que asi serian.

Bueno empecemos :D

* * *

**_"Inicios"_**

* * *

Hipo estaba de nuevo en el espeso bosque, junto al único claro visible y junto al arroyo. Ese lugar donde vio a chimuelo por primera vez se había convertido en su segunda casa y más aún en lugar muy especial.

Hipo estaba sentado solo, con los pies cruzados, y comiendo los dulces del regalo de chimuelo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar?—Hipo dijo al aire como si hablara solo.

—Mejor no busquemos más problemas—Menciono chimuelo desde algún lugar no visible.

Hipo cogió un chocolate y lo lanzó al aire —Este no lo atrapas.

Chimuelo salió de entre las sombras de los árboles y arbustos, tomo el dulce antes que cayera al suelo. —Deberías fortalecer tu brazo, lanzas muy lento—Se burló el dragón de forma amistosa.

—Tal vez, luego, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Anda dime, no perdemos nada en hablar con él.

—Bueno "el" no es tan abierto a una conversación.

—Tal vez no lo conoces muy bien.

—Créeme si lo conozco.

—Ok, solo platicaremos con él una vez, no insistiremos más.

— ¿Insistiremos? Aquí tú eres el testarudo.

Hipo llevaba insistiendo desde el segundo día en que le compartió su problemita, ese chico realmente tenía una fuerte determinación. No era que chimuelo no quisiera resolver sus asuntos pero ya había experimentado parte de la fuerza de ese sujeto, sabia de lo que era capaz y si algo salía mal no terminaría bien para su amigo o incluso para los dos.

—Bueno, tú ganas.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está?

Chimuelo trago su bocado y miro la caja de los chocolates, el dulce sabor de ellos se había convertido en una especie de droga para él.

—No recuerdo, tal vez otro caramelo me refresque la memoria.

—El ultimo, disfrútalo— Hipo tomo un chocolate y lo lanzo a su amigo.

Este lo tomo, tan pronto lo mordió dio vueltas por el suelo de felicidad.

—Debes controlarte, te crearas una adicción.

—Tal vez, luego, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hipo rio con ironía—Que gracioso... vamos buscar al Vættir.

—Ok, sube yo te llevo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hipo iba recostado en el lomo del dragón, observando las nubes y una parvada que volaba junto a ellos. Llevaban un largo rato volando y el bosque no se terminaba, parecía hacerse mágicamente más grande de lo que era.

Chimuelo miraba hacia abajo buscando algo entre los verdes arboles del bosque.

—Sabes es extraño ver el horizonte, en la ciudad siempre hay edificios que bloquean esta hermosa vista.

El dragón levanto la mirada y observo el azul cielo, tan inmenso y tranquilo como de costumbre, cosas de su vida diaria le eran tan sorprendentes hipo así como lo cotidiano del chico era increíble para él, había olvidado lo grandioso que era la capacidad de asombro.

—Es por ahí—menciono el dragón.

Justo debajo y enfrente de ellos se apreciaba una cascada no muy grande. Era raro para hipo pues los mapas no marcaban ninguna, ni siquiera un rio en ese bosque.

—De donde salió esa... a olvídalo, ¿seguro que es ahí?

—Ahí fue donde lo vi la última vez.

—Bueno, baja, hagámosle una visita.

Chimuelo descendió en una saliente del barranco donde se encontraba la cascada, el lugar les daba una hermosa vista de ella, una brisa que se desprendía de la demás agua y reflejaba un pequeño arcoíris con ayuda del sol, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo para admirarla.

Hipo desmonto a chimuelo con cautela, esperando a que algo los atacara, una cueva se adentraba a la montaña justo a la derecha del fondo de la cascada, era ahí donde el espíritu habitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—Antes de entrar prométeme que si algo sale mal, te alejaras de aquí inmediatamente—Chimuelo sonaba preocupado.

Hipo se acercó a su amigo y le acaricio la barbilla, realmente no captaba la seriedad de las palabras del dragón, pensaba que solo era algo sobreprotector.

—Por supuesto—dijo hipo de inmediato.

Bajaron de la saliente y se adentraron a la cueva, dentro era muy frio causado por la humedad de la cascada y la falta de iluminación, hipo se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar mitigar la sensación. —No dijiste que era un congelador.

—Que delicado—Chimuelo rio—Lo dragones somos más resistentes a las temperaturas, perdón.

Hipo caminaba a la par de chimuelo, entre más se adentraban a la cueva más oscura esta se hacía, pronto hipo no vería nada, por suerte, a pesar de su maldición, la de chimuelo era mejor y veía por los dos.

El sonido de sus pasos y alguna gotera hacían eco en las paredes del lugar, la respiración de hipo se hacía más pesada. Todo era oscuro, hipo no sabía si llevaba los ojos abiertos o cerrados, el no saber que había a su alrededor le creaba cierto temor.

Chimuelo seguía de guía, usando su olfato para rastrear al Vættir.

— ¿Cuánto más tendremos que caminar? creo que una piedra se metió en mi zapato.

—Recuerda de quien fue la idea.

—Hubieras explicado más como era su dulce hogar—añadió un poco de sarcasmo en las últimas palabras.

—Ya falta poco, puedo olerlo, espero que ya hallas elegido las palabras que le vas a decir.

—Pensé en algo como: "Buenos Días señor guardián del bosque, mi querido amigo quiere pedirle que

El dragón interrumpió al chico—Silencio, creo que escuche algo.

Levanto la cabeza un poco y paro una oreja. —Por aquí—dicho eso el dragón se apresuró; Hipo casi corría para llevarle el paso.

Unos metros más adelante una ligera luz se hizo visible. Llegaron a ella para ver que daba a una caverna donde los rayos se colaban por algunas grietas en el techo. Era inmensa, como una plaza entera de largo y como un edificio de alto.

Siguieron adelante ambos, mirando a todos lados.

—Creo que se tomó unas vacaciones—Hipo dijo, el lugar era tan solitario como el resto de la cueva.

Se volvieron a escuchar unas piedras cayendo seguidas de una voz con un tono muy grave— ¿Quien anda ahí?

Ambos se quedaron congelados, esa persona imponía terror con solo oírla.

—Los animales tienen más que sabido que mis aposentos son inaccesibles para ellos, lo que nos deja con un ser ajeno a este lugar.

Hipo abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes que saliera algún sonido el dragón lo callo con un empujón—Es el.

—Eh hecho una pregunta y solicito que sea contestada, ¿Quién osa invadir mi hogar?

Una luz empezó a reflejarse por detrás de unas rocas, lo que la producía parecía estar acercándose a ellos.

En efecto se acercaba. Antes que pudieran pensar en retirarse, emergió del fondo una silueta, era de un hombre el cual brillaba, tenía un pelo largo color rubio claro, su piel era blanca y estaba arrugada, como la de un anciano. Portaba una túnica blanca muy percudida y rasgada.

— ¿Un humano?—Dijo, tan pronto diviso a hipo.

Continúo acercándose e hipo pudo distinguir que sus ojos carecían de pupila, eran completamente blancos y tenía unas peculiares orejas puntiagudas, ligeramente más grandes que las de un adulto.

—Cómo es que llegaste aquí chico, este lugar...—el vættir cayo cuando vio a chimuelo, su color negro lo hizo pasar desapercibido. —Cómo te atreves a dejarte ver por este lugar, acaso debo ser más duro contigo para que entiendas.

Chimuelo comenzaba ligeramente a encogerse por el miedo que infundía tal sujeto pero al sentir la mano de hipo en su lomo se irguió, lista para luchar en cualquier segundo.

—Tu no me ordenas—Dijo chimuelo con agresividad.

— ¿Quieres probarme de nuevo?

Hipo observaba la escena, si seguían así seguro acabaría muy mal mucho menos podrían conseguir que revirtiera su maldición. Tenía que calmarlos, llevar por otro lado esa tensa conversación.

—Tranquilo amigo—le dijo a chimuelo—Estamos aquí para pedirte un favor.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo regalo favores humano? acaso no sabes quién soy.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto señor...

—Auðumn me llamo, Auðumn.

—Ok, bueno Auðumn me entere del problema que tuvieron entre ustedes dos y sus consecuencias. Y bueno, estaba pensando si—Hipo hacia ligeras pausas buscando las palabras— existía la posibilidad...de...no sé... revertir la maldición.

—Yo no revierto mis acciones, todo lo que hago es por una razón.

—Por favor, haremos—Hipo volteo a ver a su amigo, chimuelo era muy orgulloso por lo que ponerse al servicio de su enemigo no sería una opción—Haría—hipo corrigió— haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

Chimuelo no había perdido de vista a Auðumn ni un segundo pero las palabras de hipo lo hicieron voltear a mirarlo. Nadie había visto por él y aunque sería más el quien cuidara de hipo que hipo de él, esas simples palabras significaron mucho para él.

— ¿Cualquier cosa eh?, ten cuidado con lo que dices, "cualquier cosa" puede ser más de lo que puedes manejar.

El sujeto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero antes se dirigió a hipo.

—Bueno hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

—Claro, lo are.

—Si, mirad, hay un par de trolls merodeando por mi bosque, son una molestia para mis animales. Podría ocuparme de ellos en un segundo pero es un desperdicio de mi poder y además ya estoy viejo para esto.

— ¿Así que quieres que me encargue de ellos por ti?

—Exacto, eres un chico muy listo.

Hipo accedió de inmediato, solo pregunto dónde encontrarlos y empezó a caminar fuera de esa cueva junto con su amigo.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa muchacho? No as oído el trato completo.

Hipo paro en seco y miro al vættir— ¿Que más debo saber?

—Tienes que hacerlo solo, sin ayuda de esa criatura—dijo señalando a chimuelo.

Hipo y chimuelo se miraron, ambos sabían que sería imposible que lo lograra, los trolls eran semejantes a los humanos pero eran más bestias que otra cosa, tenían una mentalidad muy baja pero poseían una gran fuerza y eran muy ingeniosos y tramposos.

Enfrentarse a un par sería complicado para un guerrero, hipo solo era un chico común cuyo único entrenamiento físico era en gimnasia, cuando era un blanco para los demás jugando quemados.

—Y para asegurarme que así lo hagas...

Auðumn levanto la mano con la que señalaba a chimuelo y cerro el puño, el lugar empezó a temblar haciendo que pequeñas rocas cayeran del techo, ambos chicos se alarmaron pero antes que alguno se moviera unas grietas aparecieron debajo del furia nocturna y de ellas salieron una especie de raíces, gruesas como un brazo, de color blanco y un resplandor azul que sujetaron a chimuelo de inmediato por las patas y las alas.

El dragón rugió y lanzo sus llamas en contra de ellas pero fue en vano. Las extrañas raíces se precipitaron al suelo, dejando al dragón apretado contra él.

— ¡Libéralo!—Hipo grito. —No lo hare solo.

El vættir rio—No es que no puedas, ya aceptaste y hasta que me traigas a los trolls liberare a chimuelo.

Hipo corrió a un lado de su amigo, observo las lianas y las jalo en un intento por liberarlo.

—No creo poder liberarme.

—Espera chimuelo, iré a por esos trolls.

—Tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos con inteligencia, recuerda que son muy tontos, ten cuidado son muy tramposos.

Hipo se levantó y corrió de nuevo hacia la salida, había metido a su amigo en otro aprieto, fue su idea ir con ese tipo y ahora tendría que liberarlo lo antes posible.

—Espera chico, ¿cuál es la prisa?—Auðumn se burlo

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tendré que hacerlo con los ojos vendados?

—Eres muy simpático, no, toma esto.

El vættir arrojo una botella con un líquido verde en ella, hipo logro cogerla por suerte, seguro que el delgado cristal se hubiera quebrado si se le caía.

Hipo pregunto que era, extrañado de recibir algo de esa persona.

—Es para que te sea más fácil traerme a ese par, si logras hacer que lo ingieran, se reducirán en tamaño y peso, podrás traerlos en tu bolsillo, pero cuidado, solo dura como una hora en tiempo humano.

Hipo asintió y se despidió de su amigo.

—Volveré lo antes posible.

—Solo ten cuidado.

* * *

Nos leemos despues, que tengan un bonito dia, tarde o noche


End file.
